1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector with terminals securely retained in an insulative housing of the electrical connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
As it is known that Single Connector Attachment (SCA) connectors provide a standard interface between Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) disk drives, Fiber Slot disk drives, Gigabit Interface Converter (GBIC) modules and back-plane systems. SCA-2 connectors, improvement of SCA, conform to the Small Form Factor (SFF) standard established by the Small Form Factor Committee. The detailed standard introduction of SCA-2, which is introduced by the web: http://www.methode.com.sg/mefewebhtm/MEFEwebPDF/sca2.pdf, will not be described hereafter.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,356,300 and 5,547,385 each disclose a pair of mating SCA-2 plug and receptacle connectors. The SCA-2 plug connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines two rows of rectangular passageways for retaining the terminals therein. However, the insulative housing has no securing means for securely retaining the terminals in the rectangular passageways.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,210,177, 5,269,694 and 5,630,730 disclose an approach in which the insulative housing includes a plurality of T-shaped slots for securely retaining terminals therein. However, the T-shaped slots are arranged in a row, which will reduce the thickness of the housing available between two adjacent slots, whereby the terminals cannot have a sufficient engagement with the housing. Thus, the terminals cannot be securely retained in the housing.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional electrical connector.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector with terminals securely retained in an insulative housing of the electrical connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector with staggered T-shaped terminal receiving recesses so as to increase a thickness of the housing between two neighboring recesses, thereby reducing the possibility of breakage of the insulative housing due to an engagement of a terminal in a corresponding terminal receiving recess.
In order to achieve the objects above-mentioned, an electrical connector of the present invention includes an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a mating surface for mating with a plug connector, a mounting surface perpendicular to the mating surface for mounting on the PCB, a plurality of recesses at a rear end thereof and a slant surface formed in a rear end of each of the recesses. Each of the terminals comprises a first mounting portion received in corresponding recess, and a first connecting portion extending from a front end of the first mounting portion and abutting against a corresponding slant surface for securely retaining the terminal in the recess. The recesses are arranged in a staggered manner so as to increase a thickness of the housing between two neighboring recesses.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.